tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Kids Meet the Headless Inspecter (transcript)
Narration: Long ago, there lived a building inspector. The inspector was blunt, honest, and his words could make or break a business, but his harshness wasn't done without just. After calling out a horribly-run business, the owner in a fit of rage cut the inspector's head off. His soul was later bound to a book of spells. Whomever could find his head, would become his master. ------------- (meeting Tommy) (The Halloween Kids knock on Tommy's door. Tommy's father answers it.) Father: May I help you? Alison: Hello, we're The Halloween Kids. We wanted to introduce ourselves and give you our contact info in case you run into anything of the supernatural. Colleen: And if you don't like it we have these donuts as a make-up gift. Father: I'm actually glad you're all here. Tommy hasn't left his room all day today, and he won't talk to me, my daughter or his mother. Alison: I know we're trying to build a positive image, but there's no way me or Colleen are talking to him. Father: Good. He hates you two the most, no offense. Colleen: We understand. Jenny: Me and the others will take it from here. If he won't listen to grown ups or younger sisters, that's where we come on. (they go upstairs) (we see Tommy sleeping, he dreams he's in a dark void with voices telling him to do chores and homework before he wakes up in a cold sweat. He hears knocking on the door and hides. Ori peers through the door.) Ori: Tommy, you here? Dante: We have donuts. Devlin: Uh... Damien: We HAD donuts. Tiberius: Where is that- (a series of work-lights drop down. The kids scream. Tommy appears in front of him.) Tommy: Hey guys. Jerry: What the heck was that all about? Tommy: Just my state of the art grown-up trap. Thanks for testing it. Sam: No, thank you for nearly blinding us for some dumb reason. Tommy: Hey, if those rule barkers try coming in here blindness would be worth it. Randall: I don't know what you're rambling about, but I don't care, it's too weird for words. Russell: Yeah, you've been acting weird lately Tommy. Dare I say, weirder than usual. Tommy: What could I say? I'm just being myself. Royce taught me that. Julie: I thought you of all people would ditch Royce. Sam: Especially given what he did to us. Mandy: Yeah, and we deserved it for being jerks to Alison and Colleen. Tommy: You're on the weirdoes' side now!? Kelsey: Come on, they're not weird. Priscilla: At least not as weird as we thought. Sam: They saved us and the town from a lifetime of bullying, or possibly death. Tommy: Royce would've saved us. He's just misunderstood. Sparky: Do you even hear yourself right now? Brighton: Classic Stockholm patient. Tommy: I don't care! Royce fought for kids rights and he deserves better. Jenny: I think he already got what he deserved. Wasting away in some purgatory in another dimension. Now grow up and maybe we'll let you hang with us. Tommy: If you're going to hang with those weirdos I don't want any part of it. Hang with me and we'll put an end to adult rule! (the kids are shown walking away with Alison and Colleen)